


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by zombified419



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/pseuds/zombified419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark never takes vacations, unless he's forced to. Well, he's forced to. Being locked outside of his lab and alone, he flips through his contacts. Maybe he could invite someone to come over....and maybe even intice them to stay. [FrostIron]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

* * *

Tony Stark never, NEVER took vacations. He was always at work, tolling away at some new ground breaking piece or a new string of code. He _never_ took a break, except when Pepper Potts made him.

She had locked him out of his lab and left on her own Christmas vacation with her husband, Happy. She had asked several times if Tony would be okay, and he always said yes. The second the elevator shut behind her, he _knew_ he would kill himself from boredom. He tried to get JARVIS to open the door, but somehow Pepper had gotten the AI on her side. So Tony sat on his living room couch, staring out at the fresh snow falling around Stark Tower.

He _knew_ he needed to call someone. It wasn't quite Christmas yet, still a week or so off, but he needed someone around him. He wasn't really suicidal, but he suddenly felt very, very _lonely_. He pulled out his mobile and flipped through his contacts.

Steve was off with Bucky, so Tony knew he was off the list. Natasha had made it quite clear to _never_ call her unless he _was_ actually dying, and besides, she was most likely with Clint so he was a no-go, too. He and Sam weren't really that close, and he knew Bruce would be with his new protégé, Gregory. Thor was definitely in sunny New Mexico with Jane, and suddenly Tony was staring at the last name in his contacts. So he shot over a text.

 _Hey man. Busy?_ Tony set his phone down and waited. The answer was almost immediate.

 _Dear lord, no. There are an insane amount of people here, and I suddenly would rather be dead._ Tony barked out laughter. This guy always had a dry sense of humor and Tony absolutely _loved_ it.

_I can promise some entertainment if you manage to not kill yourself long enough to get here._

_Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Stark?_ Tony paused - _was_ he? Maybe he was. He'd always been attracted to him, so why the hell not? It's not like he was seeing anybody.

_Maybe. ;)_

_I shall be there soon._ There we go. Not too bad, and now Tony wouldn't be alone. He just needed to wait.

But Tony was _terrible_ at waiting. He sniffed himself and realized he hadn't bathed in a day or so, so he dove towards his bedroom. Fifteen minutes later and he was shaved and showered and wearing his usual band shirt and jeans, smelling like a tropical beach because _damn_ , he would much rather be _there_ than _here_. When he checked his phone and there wasn't an arrival message, Tony placed a call for takeout. He didn't know what his guest liked, but _everyone_ liked pasta and tiramisu, so that sounded good. By time he had set the table, JARVIS was announcing a guest and Tony was suddenly too excited.

"Send him up," he chirped. JARVIS answered the positive and Tony leaned awkwardly against the counter. Why was he nervous? He shouldn't be. This was a date, though, but Tony had been on _literally_ a million dates. Why was this different? Oh, _yeah_ \- that glaring crush he's had on Natasha's best friend _forever_.

"Hey," Tony breathed, smiling brightly. Loki Laufey stepped from the elevator and smiled back. His shoulderblade length black hair still had snowflakes clinging as he shook off his black peacoat and emerald scarf.

"Good evening," Loki answered smoothly. "What, may I ask, made you invite me over?"

Boredom, loneliness, infatuation? All of the above? "I was thinking about you. Plus I ordered a ton of food and I can't eat it all." _Smooth_ , Stark. That'll do it.

"I _see_ ," Loki said, eyeing the empty table coyly. He hung his coat and scarf by the elevator and was standing in a simple black jeans and a black sweater. "How have you been?"

"Oh, fine, you know," Tony answered. He bit his lip, not sure what to say. He had all this time to think, but when Loki was in the room he lost five hundred IQ points and went into the negative. "Uh, what were you up to?"

"Just dealing with family being in town," Loki answered. "Thor is visiting with Jane from New Mexico, along with her friend and her boyfriend. Some of Mother's friends are over, and Odin's law firm idiots are there too."

Odin Durer, Loki's adopted father, was the head of Stark Industries' favourite law firm. That grumpy old man had gotten Tony out of quite a bit of trouble in his youth (and then some for now). Thor was in place to take over the firm, where as Loki was much more interested in science. That's what drew Tony to the man initially - anyone who could stump Tony at his own games got the genius' attention.

"Sounds like a full house," Tony teased.

" _Unfortunately_ ," Loki drawled, and Tony laughed. A moment later, Loki was laughing as well. Tony grinned and was about to say something when JARVIS announced the delivery in the plaza downstairs. Tony excused himself and ducked into the elevator. He debated not leaving a tip because of the timing, but once he saw the scrawny Italian boy shivering in the snow, he left a bit extra.

When Tony came back up, he saw Loki out on the balcony. He set the food out on the table and slipped into his slippers before moving onto the balcony himself. "That's a terrible habit, you know."

"I do," Loki answered, blowing out smoke. "I do it because it pisses Odin off. I can stop anytime." Loki looked over his shoulder, nodding. "That's a nasty habit, too."

Tony frowned, not sure what Loki was talking about, before he noticed his bourbon glass. Oh, when had _that_ gotten there? "I do it to piss off Pepper. I can stop anytime."

"Fair enough," Loki answered. He flicked his cigarette butt off the edge of the balcony, and Tony briefly worried for anyone walking down there. Loki blew out the last bit of smoke and stood before Tony. "Shall we?"

"Uh, yes, _please_ ," Tony said, grinning. Loki grinned back coyly and stepped around the billionaire. Tony may or may not have lingered a minute longer to ogle his ass, but whatever.

Tony led Loki to the table and gestured to a chair. "For you, my dear."

"Oh my, such a _gentleman_ ," Loki drawled, adding a twinge of a Southern accent. Hearing a natively British man turn Southern struck Tony as terribly funny.

"Well, what would you like to drink? Wine? Water? Hot chocolate?"

"Wine is fine, white," Loki said, smiling at Tony. Tony nodded and turned, hoping he dodged quick enough that Loki wouldn't catch his blush. Loki was gorgeous normally, but when he smiled it was like the room was on fire and freezing at the same time and Tony still wasn't sure how to act. He uncorked a bottle of Chardonnay and poured a generous glass.

Tony set the glass down before Loki and moved to his seat. Once he was comfortable, he motioned for Loki to help himself first. "I remembered you were a vegetarian, not vegan, so I ordered a four cheese ravioli. Is that okay?"

Loki paused, and Tony immediately thought the pause was negative. "Yes, it's perfect. To be honest, I am surprised you remembered."

"There's a _lot_ I remember about you," Tony said. He cursed himself immediately when Loki looked over in surprise.

"Oh? Like what else?" Well, _shit_. Now Tony was going to sound like a stalker.

"Uh, _well_ ," Tony began, busying himself with scooping ravioli onto his plate. "You're a vegetarian, _obviously_. You study computer coding, you love cats, your favourite colour is emerald, like your eyes, you hate coffee - "

" _Well_."

"- you love horror novels, Stephen King being your favourite, you prefer texting instead of talking on the phone, you love classical music, you're trying to get a job here - "

" _Enough_ , Tony," Loki said. Tony stopped immediately - he couldn't tell if that was a _good_ or a _bad_ tone. He looked over at Loki carefully, only to find a soft smile on his lips. "You pay attention more than anyone _else_ I have ever met. That is certainly admirable."

Admirable was good, right? "Is that okay?"

"It is okay enough that I will be staying after dinner," Loki answered, winking. Damn, that wink and, just, _everything_. Tony knew he was in trouble, but that was _definitely_ good.

They ate dinner with lively conversation. Tony was surprised he had retained so much information about Loki already, and yet he was getting more. It was like Loki was more than happy to share anything about himself, especially now four glasses of wine down, and Tony was even more forthright with himself. They moved onto the dessert, and Loki became even more coy, if that was even _possible_.

"Tony."

" _Hmm_?" Tony looked up to suddenly have to pull back. Loki's index finger bumped directly into his nose, leaving behind a glop of tiramisu crème. Loki laughed, licking the rest from his finger. Tony grinned too, wiping his nose with his finger and mimicking Loki. The younger man grinned devilishly, a new gleam of something (mischief, definitely) in his eyes. "That was pretty tasty."

"I believe I can think of something even _more_ so," Loki teased as he licked more crème from one of his long fingers. Oh, _damn_. Were his pants getting tighter or was it just Tony? Tiramisu suddenly became his favourite dessert _ever_.

Eventually they moved to Tony's couch and Loki was practically lying across his lap. Tony knew the man was tall and incredibly lanky, but damn did he always look elegant every time he moved. Just like a sleek, black panther. Loki even purred sometimes, too. Which Tony found way too interesting.

Hours passed in a blur of heavy sexual tension and mind blowing conversations. Tony knew he wanted to see Loki, maybe never even let the man leave. He was amazing, and even now on his sixth glass of wine (Tony poured a heavy hand, too) he still was the most stimulating conversation Tony had had in months. Damn, this man was almost everything Tony had ever wanted in a partner. _Almost_ \- and only because Loki was talking about leaving.

"I really can't stay," Loki drawled, tapping his fingers on Tony's knee. Tony grinned, keeping his arm wrapped tightly around Loki's waist. The green eyed beauty was leaning against Tony's chest and situated snugly between Tony's legs. The more he drank, Tony noticed, that impeccable British grammar slipped into sloppy contractions. Tony loved it.

"But baby, it's _cold_ outside. You'll freeze to death," Tony answered - somewhere after glass three Loki didn't mind the pet name. Loki snorted.

"I've got to go _away_ ," he drawled, leaning his head back against Tony's shoulder.

"It's cold outside, baby."

"This evening has been...so very _nice_ ," Loki sighed.

"I was hoping you'd drop in. I'll hold you hands - see, they're _already_ like ice!"

"My mother will start to _worry_ ," Loki whispered, pressing his lips hotly against the crook of Tony's neck. Tony's grip on his hands and waist became tighter.

"Beautiful, what's your _hurry_?" Tony muttered, pressing his lips to Loki's temple.

"My father will be pacing the floor..."

"Who gives a _fuck_ about Odin? Besides, I've got a warm fireplace. Listen to that baby _roar_."

"I'd really better... _scurry_ ," Loki hummed, moving as if to stand. Tony's hands rubbed Loki's abdomen gently, up and down, up and down.

"Please don't hurry," Tony whispered, and Loki settled back down. He reached for his wine glass and grinned.

"Well, maybe just a half a drink more..." Tony kissed his temple again and grinned.

"I'll put on some music and get another bottle to pour."

Loki was quiet a moment, and then it hit Tony - he _knew_ this was all too familiar. He just needed to go with the flow, as they say. Suddenly Loki sat up and spun to look at Tony.

"The others might _think_ \- "

"Baby, it's _bad_ out there," Tony soothed, bringing a hand to Loki's cheek. His eyes were wide and bright, and Tony's stomach flipped.

"Hey, what happened to my drink?" Loki asked, nodding at his empty glass. Tony grinned and took it gently. He stood to open another bottle, and when he came back, this time with one of his own, Loki had moved to the balcony again. He was leaning against the railing, cigarette loose in his fingers.

"No cabs tonight. It's _bad_ out here," Tony said, moving to stand beside Loki. Loki snorted and took his proffered glass. He sighed, his breath mixing with the trailing smoke of his lit cigarette.

"I wish I knew _how_..."

"This is going to sound _corny_ , but your eyes match the starlight," Tony said with his best grin. Loki smiled back.

"I wish I knew how to break this _spell_."

"Let's go back inside," Tony said, offering his arm. Loki took it immediately, still smiling.

"I ought to say no, no, _no_ \- "

"Move a little closer," Tony breathed, guiding them inside. Loki shrugged and flicked his still lit cig over the edge of the railing.

"Hell, I'm gonna _say_ I tried," he muttered. Tony laughed.

"Now where's the sense in hurting my pride?"

Once they were inside, Loki stopped. Tony did the same, turning back. Loki's face was set, and Tony thought he had imagined the whole thing. "I really can't stay."

"Baby, _no_. I won't let you out in that. It's cold outside," Tony answered. He wrapped his hand around the back of Loki's neck and pulled him closer -

"I simply _must_ go," Loki said, dodging the kiss and moving around Tony. The genius huffed - he _knew_ Loki wasn't drunk and could totally drive himself, but there was no way in _hell_ he was letting him go without a fight. The evening had been fantastic, and probably the best date Tony had ever had. He wasn't saying he wanted it to end in sex, but he really wanted to wake up next to Loki.

"But baby, it's _cold_ outside - "

"The answer is _no_ ," Loki said firmly, setting his glass on the table.

"Oh, _darling_ , it's cold outside," Tony pleaded. Loki paused and turned back to him.

"This welcome has been so _nice_...and _warm_ ," Loki muttered. Maybe there was still hope.

"I'm lucky you came by," Tony answered. He'd heard this song a million times. This was around the time the tides began to shift. "Look at that window - we were just out there. The storm is getting worse."

"Natasha will be _suspicious_ ," Loki sighed.

"I think she _knew_ I would be attracted to you," Tony whispered, closing the distance quickly. "I mean, your lips look _delicious_." Loki blushed deeply as he stammered out his line:

"My brother will be there at the _door_ \- "

"I can _handle_ Thor; he's like waves on a tropical shore," Tony soothed, finally bringing a hand back up to Loki's cheek.

"All those lawyers will be _vicious_ ," Loki mumbled, leaning slightly towards Tony.

"Still, you look so _delicious_ ," Tony answered, leaning in as well. Loki moved away again and grabbed his wine glass. Damn tease.

"I still have this drink and _maybe_ more."

"Well, I've never seen such a blizzard before." Tony guided Loki back to the couch and sat with him.

"I've got to go home," Loki said, shaking his head. Tony patted his knee.

"Oh, baby, you'll _freeze_ out there," he soothed.

"Hey, you have extra coats, right? Lend me one," Loki said, smiling. Tony shook his head.

"I bet it's up to your knees out there, by now."

Loki drummed his fingers on his glass. Tony wasn't sure if he was really trying to get out of this or just playing, but now Tony was getting nervous. He dropped his hand to Tony's and smiled. "You've really been wonderful, _grand_ \- "

"I thrill when you touch my hand," Tony breathed. Loki's cheeks flushed a pretty, soft pink. Dammit, he was going to _kill_ Tony at this rate.

"But don't you see? They _all_ know where I am," Loki whispered. His eyes dropped to Tony's lips and Tony felt his stomach flip.

"How can you keep _doing_ this thing to me?"

"There's going to be talk tomorrow," Loki continued. He leaned a little closer...

"Imagine my life-long _sorrow_ \- "

"This was inevitable from the moment I met you. At least there will be plenty implied."

" - if you caught pneumonia and _died_ ," Tony breathed. Their breath was mingling now, and Tony's heart beat faster. Loki had hoped for this, too? Damn, all of this was almost too good to be true. _Almost_ \- because Loki was _still_ talking about leaving!

"...I really can't stay," Loki whispered. His lips barely grazed Tony's as he spoke.

"Ah, but it's cold outside. So _cold_ ," Tony urged, dragging fingers up Loki's neck. The other man shivered, and Tony knew it was over. "See? You're _already_ shivering."

"I suppose it _is_... _cold outside_ ," Loki whispered.

When their lips finally met, Tony couldn't fight his grin. Shivers ran up his spine from Loki's slightly chill touch. The taste of dry wine and tobacco lingered on Loki's lips and tongue, and Tony never tasted anything better. He could feel Loki's heart matching his own and he couldn't be happier.

Best. Christmas song. _Ever_.

* * *


End file.
